


Lost

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [7]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: I asked one of my close friends to give me a ship she liked, from Fates, and a word to go along with it. I'm not surprised that she picked Kaze and Rinkah, she really loves this ship. Out of the Rinkaze fics I have written (there are three of them, I believe) I have always added Midori. I don't think I'll ever exclude Midori from the fanfics I write about them. If you want leave a ship (I may or may not do them, depending on the ship) and a word, I'll get to them, eventually. I think I'm getting more hours at my job. It's nice, knowing that I have to fix my car.





	

Midori wondered through the forest, trying to find something for her father. She loved looking for herbs and stuff, but she loved it more when she went her father. Her father let her roam the forest, but not going to far from home, to find some of the herbs. This time she made a little accident, she kept on walking deeper into the forest, finding different kinds of herbs that she hasn't seen before. Midori looked around, becoming scared, she had no clue where she was. She started to tear up and broke down crying. 

"Mama! Papa," she cried. "Mama! Papa," she kept saying over and over again. She tried walking back home, but got even more lost. "Mama! Papa," she screamed. Midori sat down and waited. She held her knees close to her chest and cried. 

Rinkah finally came home to an empty house. She knew that Midori was out collecting herbs while Kaze was off protecting Azura. It was a long time before Kaze got home, but their daughter still wasn't home. Kaze got really worried and went to the back and searched around a little. He rushed back home and went to go find Rinkah. SHe was really worried, she couldn't find her around the house. She thought she snuck in at one point. 

"Where is she," Rinkah asked, frantically. 

"I don't know. This is why we don't leave her alone when we have work," Kaze said. 

"Well, we don't exactly have a babysitter for her!" 

"Never-mind that, we need to find her!" 

The two ran into the forest, looking all over for her. They called her names, with each call, they never got a response. They ran and ran, not finding her anywhere. They kept calling for her and no response. Midori then woke up, hearing her name. She ran towards the voices, but they were coming from different directions. She ran to the voice she that was closest to her. 

"Mama! Mama," she yelled. 

Rinkah heard her voice and ran towards it. "Midori! Midori!" 

After a few minutes, the two were able to catch up with each other. Rinkah gave a warm embrace with her daughter. Midori cried into her chest, holding onto her tight, not ever wanting to leave her again. Rinkah kissed the top of her head and went to go find Kaze. When she found him, she gave her daughter to him. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. When they got home, Rinkah and Kaze tucked little Midori into bed, shutting the door behind them. 

"I'm glad she's safe," Rinkah said. 

"I, as well," Kaze agreed. 

"She was really scared, we shouldn't let her go herb hunting on her own any more, not until she is old enough to take care of herself." 

"Agreed. We should get some sleep and talk to her about it in the morning." 

"Yes, I thought I nearly lost her forever." 

"It's alright, we will never lose her again," Kaze said, kissing Rinkah's lips.

The two slide the door open again and cuddled up with Midori. They held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked one of my close friends to give me a ship she liked, from Fates, and a word to go along with it. I'm not surprised that she picked Kaze and Rinkah, she really loves this ship. Out of the Rinkaze fics I have written (there are three of them, I believe) I have always added Midori. I don't think I'll ever exclude Midori from the fanfics I write about them. If you want leave a ship (I may or may not do them, depending on the ship) and a word, I'll get to them, eventually. I think I'm getting more hours at my job. It's nice, knowing that I have to fix my car.


End file.
